


He Walks Amongst The Earth

by Mythian



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythian/pseuds/Mythian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem I wrote about the character. I was heavily into the cartoon back then and still love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Walks Amongst The Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Fanfiction.net on November 17, 2001

"He Walks Amongst The Earth"

He walks amongst the Earth,

As if he were a God,

But then again he is not yet of his complete true destiny.

Even though he was born of pure evil,

As dark and hateful as all evil,

It did not last,

For it was taken away like the great whisper of the wind.

Forced to train a young boy,

As if he were to be paid for his great deed,

Both he and the young lad grew strong and knowledgeable

As true fighters of an ancient art.

Time grew with him,

As he would die many times over,

And come back to fight again.

Fused with two of the best known Namekians within him,

He became the strongest of them all at a time,

And seems to still be to this day.

He walks tall and strong,

With his cloak flying in the wind,

As if to walk into the sunset alone.

Meditating the day and nights away,

He seems to become one with the Earth,

With every silent moment of time around him.

He be the Namekian we all know and love,

For he is the one that will someday become a God himself.

He walks alone,

Always near nature,

With the slightest of hand he is quick to protect the ones he loves,

Even if he never really shows it,

And from that he may sad fully always be alone,

But not forgotten and always will he be loved by us all.

11/16/01


End file.
